


Your Man Told Us You Were Free Use Today

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Ambushed, CONSENTING - Freeform, Creampie, Gentle Mdom, Groping, Hair stroking, MMM4F, Multi, On an Elevator, Oral, Used, approved, face fucking, handjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Man Told Us You Were Free Use Today

[MMM4F] Your Man Told Us You Were Free Use Today [Gentle Mdom] [Ambushed] in [Public] [On an Elevator] and [Used] but [Approved] and [Consenting] [Oral] [Face Fucking] x 2 [Creampie] [Groping] and a little [Hair Stroking] [Handjob]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

The names are literally to help me to remember which friend has which personality. Please feel free to change them to whatever you prefer, including your performing names. 

Darian - Dad Friend. Caring and kind dom.  
Samuel - Strong Friend. Firm and commanding dom.  
Finn - Flirty Friend. Confident and teasing dom. Tentatively southern US accent if you feel like it. 

[Elevator Ding - Doors Open]

D - So we were talking over a beer and…hey. Look who it is.

S - We were just talking about your boyfriend. 

F - Hey, darlin’. Fancy meeting you here.

[Elevator Doors Close]

D - You remember us, right? You know, we’ve only met once or twice so maybe we should remind you. I’m Darian.

S - I’m Samuel. 

F - And I’m Finn. Not like you forgot us though. Not really. You always get pretty quiet when we hang out with your boy.

D - Don’t come on so strong, Finn. Look at the poor girl. She’s blushing pretty hard already. [Laughs] So, is what you told your boyfriend true? You think we’re all pretty hot?

S - It’s okay to answer. Your man told us all about what you thought about us. So don’t worry.

F - [laughs] I’ve never seen a girl get that red before. So it’s true. You do have some pretty dirty fantasies about us, don’t you? [Laughs]

D - Don’t be embarrassed. Although you *are* pretty cute when you’re shy. We’re always telling him how hot you are, you know. 

S - We’re besties so we kind of talk about everything. He’s told us allll about what you two get up to in private. What kind of relationship you have. How you like it when he gets all commanding.

F - Mmm…some of us may have mentioned how jealous we were. It’s tough to find a nice subbie girl like you in this city. You’re quite the catch. Oh, hey, Darian, don’t forget to stop the car. We wouldn’t want our little conversation to be interrupted.

[Brief buzz and elevator noises stop if you’re using them]

D - Oh, don’t worry, angel. Everything is fine. Just relax. We’d never do anything to hurt you, but I think you know that.

S - Yeah. You’re a smart girl. You’ve guessed what’s going to happen, haven’t you? You’re breathing faster. Getting more excited. This is precisely what you discussed with your boyfriend, isn’t it?

F - Mmhmm…you told him that you had a naughty fantasy, but you didn’t want to share it because you felt guilty and you didn’t want to make him jealous. But then he wouldn’t let you cum until you told him alll about it. And lo and behold what you really wanted was to be made free use for a day. You wanted a bunch of hot guys to do whatever they wanted to you, you naugthy little thing. 

D - You’ve been such a good girl for your man that he decided that you deserved a gift. So, he talked to us about it. We thought he was joking, at first, but after a couple of beers it sure seemed like a great diea. Besides, we’re all single right now.

S - And we think you’re sexy as all hell, so we agreed to participate. Now, we’re gonna do whatever we want to you.

D - Samuel, don’t scare her! (To the listener) He doesn’t mean it like that. We’re not here to make you uncomfortable.

S - Relax, I’m not threatening her. Look at her squirm. She’s doing such a bad job of hiding how aroused she is. [Low laugh]

F - What Darian said is essential, though. Since you never really agreed to everything in advance, you can tell us to stop at any time, and we will, all right? Your boyfrined made sure that we knew that you had to be safe and protected at all times. So relax and enjoy, and if things get too intense, tell us, and we’ll back off right away, okay darlin’?

S - On the other hand, if you like it, you still have to do what we say. You’re ours, at least until we all get off this elevator. And right now, I’m a little frustrated. I think that you should do something about that since it’s your fault. Don’t you agree?

D - Mmm. I know you’re eager to please, aren’t you? Here. Let me help you. I’ll just unbutton your blouse.

F - And I’ll deal with what’s in these nice jeans…[zipper noise]…Oh my. Look at how wet those panties are. What a wonderful sight. 

S - She looks so needy right now. Her eyes are huge and she’s biting her lip. She can’t wait for us to pull those panties off and really go to town on her. [Soft laughter]

F - I’m going to pull these panties down. I’ll just lay down and Darian will guide you.

D - Well, if you’re really turned on then you’d better show us a good time, don’t you think? Here, let me help. Straddle Finn’s face. You heard me, get on your knees right here in the elevator. No one’s coming, don’t worry. Hmm…there, you look so cute like that…

S - You know, you should go first, Darian. She’s got a thing for caring Daddies after all. Remember, sunshine, you have to get all of us off before you’re allowed to cum. And we get to choose how. Understood? Good.

D - Oh, wait. I almost forgot. We need to get an audio recording of this so your boyfriend can listen later. That was part of his requirements. He wants to hear what a good girl you were for us. [Soft laugh, followed by recording beep]

F - What a gorgeous view. I do so love your cute little pussy, you know. I know it’s wrong, but I really want to torment you a little bit, darlin’. [laughs] Just relax while I show you that my mouth is for more than just pretty words. 

[Oral noises start here]

D - Hmm…this won’t do. Your poor little mouth has nothing to do at all! Well, fortunately, your hot little body has me hard as a rock. [Unzipping noise] Part those lips for me and…[moans]

[D is fucking her mouth here. Add moans, etc.]

S - Here, give me your hand. Feel that? You made me this hard. You’re gonna take this inside you soon enough. 

F - Fuck, she tastes so fucking good. And she’s so wet! Where can I get a girl like this?

D - Oh god, that’s it, baby girl. You’re not gonna just sit there, are you? That’s it, open your tight…little…mouth…

[D is face fucking the listener now, but not roughly. He’s using her but she’s enthuisastically going along with it.]

S - Look at her go. I’ve never seen anyone take one of Darian’s face-fuckings that well. Your boyfriend is a *very* lucky man. [Laughs] Mmm…don’t stop groping me. I like it.

D - We’re…all…lucky today, aren’t we?

F - He’s such a good friend for letting us use his precious little fucktoy like this. She tastes so good…I could lick her out all day. 

S - You better not. She’s not allowed to cum yet!

F - Just a little more, until Darian cums.

D - I’m close…fuck…keep it up…use that little tongue… Oh…oh…oh yes! 

[D improv to orgasm]

[BJ Noises end here]

S - You did an excellent job. He’s really panting. Nice work. But you’re not done yet. Scoot over, Finn, you’ve had enough of her pussy. I can’t wait to get inside her.

F - That’s fine. I’ll see what her sweet little mouth feels like. [Soft Laugh] Oh, fuck…thats nice. You’re pretty good at this, aren’t you darlin’?

[F is fucking her face, and S is fucking her from behind. F moans while S growls and grunts a little bit. He’s more forceful.]

S - Now, I know my cock’s pretty great, but you better not cum just as soon as I get inside you! Let me just get behind you. Get up on your knees. No one told you to stop sucking Finn! God you are so fucking wet…and so tight…fuuuuck…[deep moan]

D - [laughs] It seems like you’re the one close to cumming, not her.

S - S-shut up. (Quieter) Fuck you’ve got a tight little pussy, sunshine.

F - Oh god, you look like such an angel with your lips wrapped around my cock. I kind of [moans] want to take her home.

D- Now, now we have to return him in good shape later. (To her) You’re doing a really great job, hun. You can come soon. Finn is right, you look gorgeous getting spitroasted like this. 

S - I’m going to bury my cock so deep inside of you [moans] and fill you [moans] with my fucking cum. [Moans] That turns you on, doesn’t it, sunshine

F - Aww, look at her! She’s trying so hard not to cum! [Moans] Keep that up. That’s it, all the way back into your throat. Good girl.

D - You’re such a cutie and you’re doing so well for us. Keep going. Here, hold my hand, angel.

S - D…don’t cum yet! I’m so close. So close…you’re so good…yeah, push back against my thrusts!

F - Oh my god, you’re taking my cock so deep and your sucking me just right! I’m losing control!

S - Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming! 

D - Cum for us, angel! Cum now!

[F and S Improv to Orgasms Together]

D - Oh, my! You are just *covered* in cum, aren’t you? Such a good girl to take all of us like that.

S - F-fuck. She really did make all of us cum before she did, didn’t she? Good job, sunshine. 

F - I’m..I’m a little worn out. Phew. Oh, god, look at her face. She’s not going to be able to walk through the mall looking like this, Darian.

D - You look quite beautiful like this, but we do need to clean you up before we let you go. 

F - Here, let me take a picture. [Camera click] There, now your man can see how well you did today.

S - Let me help you with your jeans…

D - I can clean up her face…

F - And then we can all help her get back on her feet. Feeling better now, hmm? Maybe a little worn out? [laughs]

D - I’ll just start the elevator again.

[Ding and elevator doors open]

D - You take care and have a good rest of your day, all right? Text us when you get home so we know you’re doing okay.

S - We’ll see you later…

F - But not *too* much later…[all laugh]


End file.
